


Yuuri's Kitchen is now live!

by crossroadswrite



Series: Welcome to Yuuri's Kitchen [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Chef Yuuri, Cooking Show, Established, Fluff, M/M, Twitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: “Why does The Husband look so familiar?” Victor’s voice comes from somewhere off-camera. “I used to model. Yuuri had spreads of me on his walls, did you know? He had such a crush on me, it was so cute.”Yuuri almost drops his spoon in the pan. “Victor!”“You had a crush on him?” Yura asks. “That’s embarrassing.”“We’re married!”“Still.”[or: the silly sequel for the youtubers au fic that I haven't written yet.]





	Yuuri's Kitchen is now live!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for the We Write Victuuri weekly prompt challenge and it's really super messy and makes no sense, but I'd love to at some point write the prequel to this where bored recently retired model Victor Nikiforov meets Katsuki Yuuri, upstart chef at one of his mothers' luxury hotels in Japan and falls STUPIDLY in love and they get together and make cute youtube videos and love their dogs!!!

[Video description: a twitch livestream on a channel called Yuuri’s Kitchen.

Right now the screen is filled with a picture of two poodles in cooking hats, one smaller than the other, panting happily in front of a counter full of ingredients. Over their heads it says “Get your ingredients, the stream will start soon!”

When the waiting card disappears and the stream official starts, an Asian man appears on screen behind a kitchen counter with an assortment of bowls and dishes with various ingredients in front of him. He starts the stream by saying, “Hello, everyone. Is everything working alright? Can everyone hear me okay?” He looks somewhere down from where the camera is situated and squints a little. “It seems like.” He looks back up at the camera, giving a small smile that is probably accidentally charming. “Hello, everyone. Welcome to the stream. My name is Yuuri and,” he splays his hands, palms up as if regarding the room he’s in. He looks around, and then back up at the camera, “this isn’t my kitchen.”

His eyes flick back down to what is presumably a tablet where he can read the chat.

“I see some of you already know what’s going on, and most of you are _very confused_. I’m visiting Russia for two weeks with The Husband for a family event, so I had to borrow The In-Laws’ kitchen.”

He stops to read the chat again. “Is The Husband around? Yeah, he’s fixing his hair for the _fifth_ time because he wants to look nice for you. He’s going to be reading your comments while I cook today.” Yuuri’s head lifts a little to look at something past the camera and he smiles. “There he is.”

A second man walks into the shot, taller, with silver hair and beaming. “Hello!”

“Please compliment his hair, he tried really hard,” Yuuri says, a little teasingly.

“I woke up like this, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The Husband says, looping a hand around Yuuri’s waist.

“Introduce yourself to the new people, please.”

“Hello, I’m Victor, Yuuri’s trophy husband-“ that earns him a gentle smack on the stomach. Victor beams, proud. “And I also do Youtube. If you want to see vlogs of our trip, my channel should be linked somewhere in here. I don’t know how Twitch works.”

“Everything’s linked bellow. If you can’t find something, ask the mods, please,” Yuuri says. “We’re also joined today by Victor’s cousin and another very special guest. You might know him from the rare times I decide to play Overwatch on here.”

Another man walks into the camera, looking significantly younger than the other too, blond hair and a cat in his arms.

“’Sup,” he says, looking mildly bored.

“This is Yura, and our very special guest Potya. We had to leave the kids at my parents since we’re going to be moving all over Russia, but it feels wrong to cook without some assistance so I recruited these two.

“All the ingredients I’ll be using today are on my blog along with the recipes, so, uh, get ready and let’s have some fun trying out some Russian recipes!” he says, pushing his glasses up his nose a little self-consciously and smiling.

[…]

One hour into the stream and Yura is cutting onions with a scary precision and almost manic glee. He has not dropped the knife since it was handed to him at the begging of the stream.  Yuuri is seasoning something in a pot.

“ _Why does The Husband look so familiar?_ ” Victor’s voice comes from somewhere off-camera. “I used to model. Yuuri had spreads of me on his walls, did you know? He had such a crush on me, it was so cute.”

Yuuri almost drops his spoon in the pan. “Victor!”

“You had a crush on him?” Yura asks. “That’s embarrassing.”

“We’re married!”

“Still.”

Yuuri huffs before taking a bit of sauce into his spoon and taking it to Yura to try.

“ _Wait you have kids?”_ Victor reads. “Ah, for now the kids are the dogs. Their names are Makkachin and Vicchan, they’re two poodles! I think Yuuri’s Instagram should be linked down bellow you can see a ton of pictures of them on it.”

On screen Yura says something about more salt and Yuuri nods before going to the pot and dipping the spoon in again before making his way to where Victor presumably is.

“Yura’s right, a little more salt.,” Victor says, before saying, “and for everyone asking _yes_ , Yuuri’s hands feel as nice as they look.”

“Vitya, behave, this is a PG livestream.”

“Or what? You’ll spank me?” Victor challenges.

Yuuri startles into dropping his spoon in the pot and Yura lobs a whole onion at where Victor is standing past the camera, yelling, “Don’t be disgusting, old man!”

[…]

“You won’t like it,” Yuuri is arguing. “Stop yelling at me.”

Potya meows from her place in the stool next to the counter.

“I’m serious.”

Potya meows again, long and drawn out.

“I’m going to give this to you and you’re going to hate it and then it’ll be my fault.”

Potya makes a chain of short rumbling meows that sound a lot like complaining.

Yuuri sighs and holds a cabbage leaf up to her. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Potya licks at it a couple of times before pulling back with a disgusted string of meows, looking up at Yuuri with betrayal in her eyes.

“I warned you. Don’t sass me, you brought this on yourself,” Yuuri argues, dumping the piece of cabbage in the garbage and going back to his dish.

Potya continues complaining quite loudly.

“This is what happens when you don’t listen to me.”

Yuuri continues arguing with her for the next solid ten minutes for the utter delight of anyone in the chat and Victor.

[…]

“If you have any song requests just put them in the chat, Victor is in charge of the music, but I’m sure he’s open to suggestions. Now, while we wait for the soup to cook we can get started on the second dish, does everyone have the…”

[…]

“Don’t climb on the counter- oh my god!” Yuuri says, startled when Yuri climbs on a stool with a wooden spoon serving as a microphone and belting out the lyrics to Eye of the Tiger. “ _Oh my god.”_

[…]

“A lot of people are asking you to do the apple thing. What’s the apple thing?” Yura asks, squinting at the chat.

Yuuri sighs and says something about knowing he should’ve chosen another dessert before picking up an apple and splitting it in half with his bare hands.

There’s a sound of some choking on their breath and whispering _I’m gay_ which is mostly drowned out by Yura yelling, “Holy fuck that is so fucking cool! Teach me!”

The next ten minutes of the stream are dedicated to Yuuri trying to teach Yura how to do it until he succeeds and lets out an almost childlike laugh of joy, looking up, slighty off-camera at Victor to say, “Did you see that!”

“The chat is proud of you, Yura.”

[…]

“Stop sneaking our dinner to the cat.” Yuuri says, pointing a ladle at Yura.

Yura shamelessly feeds a piece of veal to Potya who licks her face smugly at Yuuri. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I would never waste food like that.”

Yuuri looks at the camera incredulously, gesturing at Yuuri in the universal _is everyone seeing this?_ gesture.

 “Oh, carefully sweetheart, the chat is calling you out on doing the same with the kids.”

Yuuri looks away and turns back to the food he was preparing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Victor starts laughing.

[…]

“Oh no,” Yuuri says, stopping in his instructions on how to properly wrap Golubtsy when the beginning chords for _Gashina_ start playing.

“Oh yes!” Victor says, sounding gleeful.

“If I have to do this so do you, come here.”

There’s the telltale noise of someone pushing off a chair and the volume of the song turns up a little before Victor appears on screen and they start dancing to the song. Yura joining in midway when he catches up to the chorus choreography.

The song doesn’t even have a chance to finish completely before clips of them making fingerguns at the camera and moving to the beat hit the internet.

[…]

“Let’s play from how many foods can Yuuri make flowers from!” Victor announces, four hours into the stream.

“Vitya, I need to finish this,” Yuuri says.

“That sounds like loser talk,” Yura points out. “If you can’t do it just say so and go home.”

Yuuri blinks for a second, before he grabs a knife, twirls it expertly and says, “Pass me that cucumber.”

In the span of twenty minutes there’s a small bouquet of flowers made out several vegetables and fruits that had been lying on the table. Yuuri pushes them towards Victor with a smug smile.

[…]

“ _Will this go up on Youtube_?” Victor reads out.

Yuuri is attentively plating the food he has prepared as he talks. “Well, I have a couple of cameras set up at different angles, and if the footage turns out nice I might-“

He’s interrupted by a big burst of flame from the stove and Yura yelling and upending a pan into the counter catching a paper towel roll on fire. Yuuri drops what he’d been doing to push Yuri out of the way, grabbing a small fire extinguisher from somewhere under the counter and dousing the fire just as the smoke alarm starts blaring.

“Oh my god!” he yells, looking visibly upset. “Oh my god!”

“Yuuri are you okay?” Victor shouts, rushing to his side, pulling him back from the counter a little bit.

“Yes, _oh my god_.”

“Yura?” Victor asks, turning to him.

“Yeah.”

It’s quiet for a minute before Victor says, “Well, things were heating up in the kitchen.”

Yuuri looks at him incredulously before laughing. “Oh my _god_. That was… terrible. That was so bad, Vitya.”

Victor beams, proud, and kisses him on the forehead.

“With you in the kitchen, we don’t need a fire for it to be hot.”

Yuuri covers his face and presses his forehead to Victor’s chest, huffing. “ _So bad.”_

“Ugh, bring the fire back, it’s better than this bullshit.”

Yuuri and Victor look at each other before looking at Yuri, scarily in sync, and, as one, step closer and pull him into a hug even as he Yuri screeches.

[…]

“And here’s all our di- Yura don’t start eating until I take pictures,” Yuuri says. Yura stops cramming the Golutsby into his mouth letting some of the sauce drip onto the counter, looking alarmed that he’s being called out. Yuuri sighs and goes on. “Thank you so much for joining us, I hope all your dishes turned out well. I’m sorry for the little mishap earlier.” He side eyes Yura.

With his mouth full Yura says, “I only set it on fire a little bit. In my defense, I didn’t think it would be that flammable.”

“There was alcohol in that pan, Yura.”

“How the hell was I supposed to know that! I was kneading dough while you were doing that!”

“… That’s fair,” Yuuri says, turning back to the camera. “As I was saying, thank you everyone for joining us, today if we learned anything it was that it’s always good to have a fire extinguisher around. Cook safely.” Victor walks from behind the camera to stand next to Yuuri, smiling charmingly, looking immaculate next to both the Yuuris who have several stains on their aprons. “We have to clean up here before The Husband’s mothers get home, but, as always, it was a pleasure cooking with all of you, you’ve been lovely company. See you next time.”

Yuuri waves cutely at the camera while Yuri begins stuffing his mouth again, Potya jumping onto his lap to beg for scraps. Victor winks at the camera and kisses Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri then leans forward to click on something and the stream finishes, showing a picture of two poodles sleeping – the smaller on top of the bigger one – with the words “Yuuri isn’t in the kitchen right now. Check the schedule bellow!”]

**Author's Note:**

> tfw u write some quick mess for a prompt challenge and suddenly need to write the entire backstory of how the Mess was created,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> this was very losely inspired by the Youtube channel [JunsKitchen](https://www.youtube.com/user/JunsKitchen). If you're interested in cooking and would like to see a really chill guy cooking with his cats, you should check it out!!!


End file.
